


Vid: Shake It Off

by violace



Series: vids by violace [14]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/pseuds/violace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While you’ve been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world, you could’ve been getting down to this sick beat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> **Music:** Shake It Off by Taylor Swift
> 
> Info & downloads available [here](http://violace.dreamwidth.org/17461.html).  
> rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://violace.tumblr.com/post/111223748066/while-youve-been-getting-down-and-out-about-the)


End file.
